In the Club
by otheragram
Summary: After Connie's night of passion with a Romanian doctor in Bucharest, she gets a lot more than she bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

"I'm just a little concerned that the laceration to the leg is infected, what do you think Mrs Beauchamp?" Dr Hardy's voice sang, a frown stitched across his brow. Connie took a step forward as she carefully placed her stephoscope around her neck and swiftly moved her long locks behind her shoulders. She examined the patients leg before replying, "Mm... Right Dr Hardy I need you to..." She cut herself off, her hand moving up to cover her mouth as she quickly span around to a nearby sink and threw up whilst Ethan stood frozen, a hand hovering inches away from his boss's back, unsure whether to comfort her or not.

"And you told me you was a cardio thoracic surgeon." Dylan said bluntly, stood with his arms folded across his chest, "Surely you've seen gorier than that Mrs Beauchamp?"

Connie placed her hands on the sink, before turning her head and glaring at her sarcastic colleague. She was about to respond before Ethan interrupted, "Are you OK Mrs Beauchamp? Do you want me to get you some...?"

"Just get back to your patient, Dr Hardy." She snapped, waving his hand away from her. She stood up straight, before striding past Dylan and out of cubicles before going into her office, and plumping herself on the sofa.

Connie grabbed a bottle of water from the side and sipped it gratefully, happy to be rid of the disgusting taste in her mouth. As she screwed the lid back on whilst wondering if she'd cooked her dinner well enough the night before or not when the room started to spin slowly and then everything went black.

* * *

Charlie stood shining his pen into Connie's eyes, before jumping slightly when her hand shoved his away from her face as she woke up confused as to why she was lying in cubicles.

"What on earth do you think you are doing!?" The surgeon exclaimed, her words slightly slurred in her sleepy haze.

"You fainted Connie."

"Right well I'm fine, so I suggest we both go and see to some patients that actually need help." She swung her legs round and started to get up when Charlie placed his hand on her arm and stopped her.

"Why was you sick earlier?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to be rewarded with a loud aggravated sigh from Mrs Beauchamp.

"I don't know. Probably something I ate. Look, Charlie, really I'm fine. I appreciate your concern but I do have more pressing things to attend to." She replied with a brief fake smile, attempting to stand up again.

Charlie shook his head, "I just want to run a few tests. Just a few and then if you're well enough you can get back to ruling the roost. They can manage half an hour without you."

Another sigh filled the room as Connie decided that she wasn't going to win this battle.

* * *

Connie laughed, shaking her head, "Good one. Right, I best get back to work then." She stood up still laughing, "Honestly, you nearly had me there, Mr Fairhead."

Charlie wasn't laughing though, in fact, he looked quite somber, "Connie..."

"Let me stop you there, I can't stress enough to you right now about how understaffed we are today. I want Lofty and Robyn in cubicles with DR..."

"Ignoring this won't make it disappear. It's a big shock, Connie. You just need time to let it sink in." Charlie interrupted the brunette, seeing right through her tough exterior.

"It's my problem, I'll sort it. Thank you Mr Fairhead." Connie replied formally, speaking to her friend as if he were a stranger.

"Do you know what? You got yourself into this. You deal with it. On your own. I pity the child growing inside you. No doubt they'll be under prioritised too just like Grace." Charlie spat angrily, storming out of the cubicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Connie sat staring at her hands, concentrating on every single detail of them. The lines, the freckles and the tiny scratch on her right hand that she had no recollection of doing as she thought about not only her unborn baby, nor Grace or Alfred. She thought about everything. Her mind alive with a million thoughts buzzing around her brain. Did everything really happen for a reason? If this was true, what was the reasoning behind every single major happening in her life? She was alone. She didn't have anyone to talk to, nobody to comfort her. She had pushed them all away and now she needed to stop wallowing in her pathetic self pity and start to take responsibility for her own stupid careless actions.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as the door swung open and Charlie walked in slowly, shutting it behind him. He froze for a moment before saying gently, "I didn't mean what I said earlier, Connie. You're not on your own at all in this."

Mrs Beauchamp frowned and shook her head with a sarcastic smile upon her dainty face, "But clearly I am terrible at prioritising the right things in my life." She paused standing up, "Like you said, Charlie, I got myself into this mess, I'll have to deal with it - on my own." He stepped forward, shaking his head, "If you don't want my help, I suggest you contact the father, I'm pretty sure he played a part too." Connie shrugged, trying to avoid the subject of the father, she thought Charlie would have worked it out by now. She picked up her patient's notes, her eyes glued to anything but Mr Fairhead. His face was blank for a moment but it became clear when he clicked who fathered Connie's unborn baby, "Alex?" She didn't speak, she just gave a small nod before Charlie continued, "Connie..."

"It was a mistake. A mistake Charlie. Surely even you've made a few of them in your own life?" She walked over towards Charlie, looking up at him, "A mistake that will be rectified very soon, I can assure you that." Mrs Beauchamp added, beginning to head for the door.

"Rectified?" He stood, puzzled but he knew what his friend meant, and this worried him, "Are you sure you've thought this through?"

Connie placed her hand on the door handle, before turning around, "It's not practical. I don't have the time never mind the energy and patience to look after a ba-" She gulped, struggling to say the word she wanted to, "A baby." She finally managed with a small smile that she thought would reassure Charlie that she had thought this through. The nurse was about to respond before she said, "Anyway I must get back to my patient." She opened the door and then turned her head to Charlie, "Oh and thank you."

* * *

"Did you know you that you were pregnant, Holly?" Connie asked, looking through her 17 year old patient's notes.

The petrified girl looked up at her doctor, and shook her head, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Connie arched an eyebrow before looking at Rita who was taking some bloods from Holly. Rita put the syringe on the tray and placed her hands gently on the edge of the bed.

"It's really important that we have an idea of how far along you are, Holly. Just so we can run the right tests and can discuss what options are available to you." Rita explained gently to Holly who looked up at the blonde kind nurse and listened carefully.

"It was my first time." She mumbled, "I didn't know I could get pregnant." She looked down at her hands and tears began to well in her eyes, "I thought he was 'the one'. He seemed like he cared and that. He was nice. Like he understood me, he didn't think I was weird like everyone else does."

Connie watched Holly as she spoke, feeling everything she was saying however her face still remained as cold as stone but her eyes revealed everything she was feeling.

"First or one hundredth time, unprotected sex still leads to the possibility of pregnancy." Connie said, staring at the wall, her voice not as sharp as usual. Rita frowned at her, questioning as to why Connie's icy comments weren't accompanied by the right tone.

"Does your boyfriend know that you're pregnant?" Rita asked.

"He ain't my boyfriend. He never was. And no, I only found out last week. He stopped speaking to me ages ago." Holly replied, playing with her hands nervously, "What? Don't look at me like that. I'm not a slag."

Rita frowned, "I never said you was, sweetheart." Rita gave Holly a reassuring smile before picking up the bloods and leaving.

Connie placed her stephoscope in her ears and placed it on Holly's chest, "When was your last period?"

Holly kept her eyes glued to her hands, "I haven't had a period for two months. It was quite a while ago we, y'know 'did it'."

Connie looked at her, "I'll arrange an ultrasound so we can determine just how far along you are, ok?" She replied with a slight half smile.

Holly's eyes widened, and she looked panicked, "I don't want to see it. Please can't you just like, I don't know, make me wee on one of those tests like you see on those adverts that tell you how pregnant you are?"

A small laugh from Connie filled the room, "It doesn't quite work like that. We need to be accurate." Holly looked up at her doctor and swallowed hard, "Do I have to see it? The baby?"

" don't have to, if you don't want to." She whispered gently, "I know decisions like this are very hard but just remember that whatever you decide is the choice that's best for you."

"Have you got children?" Holly asked after a brief silence.

Connie nodded, "Grace." She whispered with a smile, thinking of her little girl.

"Is it hard? You know, being a mum?"

She looked at Holly, she couldn't find the right words to remain impartial, she looked down at her hands and thought for a minute. "It isn't easy." She paused, "Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all."

Connie gave the teenager a warm smile, before she picked up her notes and began to walk towards the curtain. She stopped and turned around as Holly's nervous voice filled the cubicle again, "Will you stay with me at the scan thing? It's just my mum is in Spain, she won't be back for another week and well I don't think I can do it on my own."

"Of course." Mrs Beauchamp replied gently, "Isn't there anybody else we can call?"

Holly fiddled with her fingers and shook her head, "The nurse. Y'know the blonde one? Yeah, she called my grandma but she isn't coming until tonight when she finishes work." She looked up at Connie who nodded, "Thank you doctor... Doctor?"

"Mrs. Mrs-" She stopped, wanting Holly to feel comfortable and at ease, "Connie."

"Thanks... Connie." Holly nodded with a smile as she said her doctor's name.

* * *

 _'Hi Mum,_

 _Here's a pic of the Statue of Liberty ! Dad said its a really important monyoument or something. It was cool. :)_

 _When you come here in a few weeks youll have to come and see it. Its much taller than anything ! Taller than Big Ben._

 _I had a sleepover at Londons house yesterday. We stayed up so late I don't think we went to sleep it was so fun ! :D she's my bff. That means best friend forever by the way. She has a dog called Freddie and he is so cute ! Dad won't let me have a dog, so unfAir !_

 _I have to go now. Dads said I have to go sleep as iv got school tomorrow_

 _Night_

 _Love you_

 _Grace xxxxxxxxxxx'_

Connie read her daughter's email over and over with a smile on her face. Grace was experiencing everything in life that her mother had always wanted her to. She missed her little girl more than anything in the world, but knowing that Grace was happy eased her pain massively.

 _'Hey Gracie,_

 _Wow! That does look really cool and indeed very tall! Did you enjoy yourself? Have you any more pictures?_

 _That sounds wonderful, sweetheart. I'm really looking forward to seeing you! I miss you._

 _You stayed up ALL night!? Now that does sound like fun. Does London go to the same school as you? I'm really glad that you seem to be making such lovely friends. Aaaah how sweet! :) Though dogs are so much hard work, I really don't blame your Dad._

 _How is school? Your dad sent me your report. Well done you! I'm really proud of you, Gracie. You're so clever and bright._

 _Sleep well baby girl._

 _I can't wait to see you in three weeks! (And counting!)_

 _I love you too!_

 _Mum xxxxxxx'_

She pressed send and sat back in her chair, looking down at her stomach. How could she be rid of something that would turn out to be someone as special and beautiful as Grace?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Not 100% happy with this, but I needed to write this chapter to fit together the pieces of the upcoming chapters! Sorry if it's a bit disappointing! Thank you for R &R! - Beth xxxxxx**

* * *

"You know, age doesn't define your right to be a mother. To love your child, care for them, experience every precious moment that comes along with being a mum. And I think that with the right support, you'll be just fine." Rita smiled as she took Holly's blood pressure.

"I'm scared. I am really scared. Like I don't even know anything about babies or what they need. But I just, I dunno, when I saw it on the screen, I knew this was right. I love my baby so much already even though it looks like an alien." Holly laughed.

Connie stood outside the cubicle, listening through the curtain. Holly had decided to keep her baby, and the surgeon was in complete awe of the young lady. At just 17 years old, she'd made one of the biggest decisions of her life and she was ready to deal with it. But she knew that would have happened if she did decide to see the screen at the ultrasound, to see such a tiny beautiful and innocent thing forming inside of you is the most amazing experience ever.

As Connie listened to Rita reassuring Holly, she felt as if she was 17 again too, she craved this comfort and advice, she needed it, her head was a complete and utter jigsaw puzzle and she longed for somebody, anyone to help her fit the pieces together.

* * *

 _3 weeks later_

It was a Sunday afternoon on a beautiful sunny American beach and as mother and daughter finished making their masterpiece of a sand castle together, Connie watched on before turning to Grace and saying, "How about we build a sand castle, darling?"

Grace rolled her eyes, wiping the ice cream that had gone around her mouth, away, "Sand castle's are for babies." Connie laughed, and ran her hand gently through her daughter's long brown hair, smiling.

"You need to put some more sun cream on, baby. I don't want you to burn." She whispered gently, reaching in her bag as Grace started to stand up, "I'm going in the sea. Are you coming?" She stood over her mother with her hands on her hips.

Connie held the bottle of factor 50 up to her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "This first."

After an argument started by Mrs Beauchamp about the application of sun cream and a tantrum thrown by Grace, the two finally made it into the stunning waves. The sun shone brightly over the clinical lead's daughter, and Connie found herself gazing at her little girl. She was perfect, she really was. In fact, she'd never laid her eyes on something quite as beautiful as Grace. And this was the moment that Connie realised her baby was the biggest and best achievement in her life.

"Mummy!" Grace laughed splashing some water at her mum who held her hat tightly to her head screaming.

"Grace!" She giggled, lifting her up and spinning her around in the water, much to Grace's delight and she placed her hands gently on Connie's shoulders. Both had the same radiant smile stitched across their faces, both happy to be with each other again.

* * *

Connie sat crossed legged behind her daughter as she brushed her hair after a long but fun filled day at the beach. They was happy to be back in the hotel. She listened to Grace's stories with a smile on her face but the surgeon felt upset that she hadn't been there to experience these small moments in the past few months with her. She felt sad that she'd missed a lot of little special moments of Grace's life. A feeling of guilt swept through Connie, hitting her like a train.

"So that's why I've decided that I want to be Police woman when I'm older." Grace smiled proudly, turning to face her mum, "What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"You'd be the best police woman ever!" Connie smiled and then thought. She could only ever really remember wanting to be a doctor, but then she thought back to her 9 year old self. "When I was your age, I wanted to be a ballerina."

The little girl tilted her head to the side and frowned in confusion, "Then why are you not a ballerina now?"

This made Mrs Beauchamp laugh and she replied, "I began to like Science."

"Science is booooooring. Me and London hate it and Mrs Chambers. She is so horrible. She always calls London 'Paris' because that's her little sister's name, and London hates that." Grace rolled her eyes, trying to rid the image of her horrid Science teacher out of head, "London hates her little sister. She says she's really annoying but I think she's really funny. London's lucky. She has a sister to play with and she has a cute baby brother too."

"What's his name? Sidney?"

"No, his name's Adam?" Grace replied, a little confused, "Why would it be Sidney?"

"Oh never mind." Connie laughed slightly, bemused by his name.

Grace turned around and looked at her mum, "I want a sister called Selena or Ariana and a brother called Harry." Connie's eyes widened, at the fact Grace even had names for her dream siblings.

"Selena or Ariana and Harry?" She repeated slowly staring at her daughter.

"Yes. I mean, obviously you would be the Mum so I'd let you choose between Selena and Ariana." Grace told Connie leaving her Mum with a amused smile on her face.

"Grace I-" She stopped, for the first time since she'd discovered she was expecting, she actually felt like sharing her news and celebrating it.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter. Come on, let's go to bed. It's getting late, sweetheart."

* * *

After Grace speaking so fondly of having siblings, it had thrown her mother into a complete state of confusion. Connie knew that she needed somebody to confide in, and as she scrolled through her contacts, she hesitantly stopped at her friends name and dialled his number.

"What am I supposed to do!? Charlie I couldn't make the decision... What do you mean 'maybe it was supposed to happen'!? Don't be so absurd... I can't have one child with me and my other one half way across the world!... Grace said she'd like a sister or brother but she's just a child, Charlie, she says things depending on her mood. Grace is a child who likes all attention on her, I know my own daughter, she'd hate a sibling to suddenly come along out of nowhere...My life is far too busy at the moment to have something as big as this to come into it." Connie sat down on the bed in her hotel and lowered her voice, the sadness evident to her friend, "But I can't get rid of my baby, Charlie. It isn't going to fit into my life, I know it won't. But when I sat at that awful clinic, all I could picture in my head was Grace. My little girl, she's so perfect and precious. And that's when I thought, I could give someone else, someone else who deserves something so perfect and precious, a chance to be a parent."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry it's been a while since updating. I've been so busy recently and have had a bad case of writer's block! This isn't the best chapter but it's basically about Connie's decision. Please read and review! xxxx**

Chapter Four

Grace lay sleeping in her bed, her long brunette locks sprawled across her pillow and her mouth was slightly open as she snored gently. Her mother sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at her. Connie's mind was racing, she thought about this baby in front of her and the one growing inside of her. She couldn't abort the baby, it didn't feel right but neither did raising the baby. She'd failed with Grace, so she'd definitely fail with this one. So why not give somebody else who deserved and desperately longed to be a parent, the chance to be one? But then how could she let go of something that would feel so much like a part of her? She thought about the first night she brought Grace home and how lucky and wonderful she felt that Summer's evening back in 2007.

* * *

 _Connie gently placed Grace in her Moses basket beside her bed. Her eyes didn't leave her daughter for a second, she couldn't stop gazing at her. How could this perfect bundle of joy really be hers? She'd never felt such love for anything or anyone ever before in her life._

 _"You're so beautiful." Connie whispered gently as her baby lay sleeping, her eyes tightly shut and her mouth slightly open. "I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared, Grace." The heart surgeon stroked her daughter's cheek with her thumb as her soft toned voice filled the air._

 _"It felt like I'd been given the entire world. But then to be told it was going to be snatched away from me, the moment I got it." She paused, a sad smile gracing her face as she thought back to the previous weeks of worry, "But luckily, my world is you. And my little girl doesn't give up easily. So you have made me the happiest person on this planet, I'm never letting you go. I love you baby."_

* * *

"Mum?" Grace sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes, woken by her mother dropping her phone on the floor as she had tried to quietly get up off of the bed.

"Sorry, darling. Shh, it's ok. Go back to sleep." Connie whispered, gently laying her daughter back down and stroking her cheek.

"What were you doing?" Grace asked, her eyebrow raised, wondering as to why her mother wasn't in her own room. "If you was looking for my diary, it's not in here, it's at Dads so you're not going to have any luck."

A stifled laugh escaped Connie's lips, "No, no Gracie. I wasn't looking for your diary, sweetheart. I was just checking on you." She whispered, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not a baby, I don't need checking on." She sighed, rolling over, "God. You and dad think I'm about five."

"You'll always be my baby." The mum whispered, a hint of sadness in her voice, "Grace?"

"What? I want to go back to sleep. And if it wasn't for you treating me like a baby, I still would be asleep!" Grace sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. But I really just need to tell you something. And then you can go back to sleep, I promise." Connie sat back down on the edge of her daughter's bed, and patted her arm gently, "I can't leave without telling you. But I don't want you to be sad, ok?"

The little girl slowly sat up again, a frown stitched across her brow, "What?"

The 45 year old braced herself, trying to think of the right words before she hesitantly opened her mouth and let the words spill out.

"I'm having a baby, Grace."

* * *

It was Connie's first day back at work after her holiday, and as she walked briskly through the corridor with a decaf coffee in one hand and a bundle of papers in the other, Zoe spotted her and raced over with a huge grin on her face.

Zoe began to open her mouth to speak and Mrs Beauchamp didn't even glance at her before saying bluntly, "Silence is golden. Duct tape is silver. Thank you DR. Hanna."

"I see the hormones are raging already then." Zoe rolled her eyes before stopping and placing her hand gently on the clinical leads arm, "Connie, I just wanted to congratulate you."

Connie lowered her voice, and frowned, causing lines on her head to appear and almost ruin her beautiful face, "How do you know?"

"Grace. She emailed me yesterday, bless her. She's so excited, I bet you are too. Have you told Henrik yet?"

She shook her head, "I'd really appreciate if you could keep this to yourself. I wasn't planning on announcing my personal life to the whole of the ED, I'm not even 12 weeks yet, Zoe."

"Relax! Grace just emailed me, she didn't put a massive poster up in the staff room announcing it." Zoe whispered, looking down at the clipboard in her hand, "Right I best get on, anyway. It's been a nightmare today. I'll see you later, Connie."

The clinical lead watched as the consultant wandered off into the busy emergency department, and considered herself lucky that Grace had emailed probably the most trustworthy colleague she had. Connie carried on walking down towards her office, only to be stopped again, this time by Cal.

"Ah Mrs B! Looking very tanned. Did you have a good holiday?" He asked, walking along beside her.

"Dr. Knight, was there anything specific you wanted? Or have you simply graced me with your irritating presence just to agitate me?" She snapped, glancing at her watch.

"Fortunately for you, Mrs Beauchamp, not the latter. No, I was wondering, with regards to next week, could I possibly-?"

"No." Connie's icy tone, cutting him off before he even had chance to ask for the week off.

"How could you possibly know what I-?"

"Because you are as predictable as a Saw film. If you had gone through the correct procedure and requested holiday 3 weeks ago, I maybe could have authorised it, Dr. Knight." She interrupted him again before turning the door handle of her office, "Now if you do excuse me, I have more pressing things to attend to."

Cal stormed off annoyed, he stomped over to reception where Charlie, Lofty and Dylan were stood.

"That woman really does need to re-evaluate how she communicates to people!" Cal huffed, throwing his notes onto the side.

"Who?" The white haired nurse, asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Who do you think?" Cal snorted, shaking his head.

"Evidently the ice queen." Dylan mumbled, picking up the phone and tapping some numbers into it.

"She practically bit my head off from the moment I said hello to her." Dr Knight ran his hand through his hair as Dylan glanced up from the phone.

"Menopausal."

"What? Mrs Beauchamp is menopausal or Cal is menopausal?" Lofty joined in the conversation as Connie slowly walked up behind them all.

"Mrs Beauchamp. God that woman's been menopausal most of her life." Dylan carried on, unaware of his boss's presence.

She tapped Dylan on the shoulder, "Are you quite finished Dr. Keogh? Good. Please come and join me in my office in 5 minutes, thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! They make me smile like a complete idiot! :) In this chapter, I wanted to bring a bit of Connie's past into it- which I'm hoping to do in some future chapters too! I've had to change and re-write this chapter so many times so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Please R &R :D Beth xxx**

It was 12:46PM later that day when Connie decided to take her lunch earlier than usual. She'd spent most of her shift toilet hugging after a terrible case of morning sickness that she insisted to a concerned Rita was due to some out of date cheese. She couldn't remember feeling this poorly when she was pregnant with Grace, she was certainly never sick and her body didn't ache even half as much as it did now. The clinical lead put it down to her being even older now, perhaps her body was struggling with the changes that were taking place within her. Mentally, she couldn't get used to or believe the idea that she was very much so having another baby, it didn't feel real. This was all a massive shock to her, she didn't plan to end up in bed with a complete stranger in Romania and then mother his child nine months later. But after a lot of thinking, she decided that everything happens for a reason. Whether that reasoning doesn't become clear until years and years after that something happens. Everything would make sense eventually.

A gentle knock at the door brought Mrs Beauchamp back into the room, away from her thoughts. She coughed, clearing her throat, "Come in."

"Good Afternoon Mrs Beauchamp!" Robyn sang chirpily as she burst through the door, "I know you're on your break but there's a man in cubicles, he's asking to see you."

Connie looked up from her desk, sipping her glass of water, she frowned slightly before replying, "Give me ten more minutes. Thank you, Robyn."

Who on earth would be asking to see her? It couldn't be Alex? What if he'd found out about the pregnancy and decided to travel all of that way to confront her? Whoever it was, she wasn't particularly happy about having to cut her break short.

* * *

"Mrs Beauchamp said she will be over as soon as she can, ok? Is there anybody we can call for you in the meantime Mr.. Mr...?" Robyn was cut off by the sound of Connie's heels and the sliding of the curtain opening.

"Michael." Connie stood frozen, her ex husband was the last person she had expected.

"Beauchamp. Mr Beauchamp." Michael replied to the nurse before smiling at Connie. It didn't take long for Nurse Miller to put two and two together, as she fiddled with her clipboard just as her brother, Max, came in holding a phone in his hand.

"Ah you left this in the ambulance mate." He said passing the phone to Michael, who simply ignored the porter.

"Been a while, hasn't it Con? You look..." He shook his head, speechless at his breathtakingly beautiful ex, "Even more gorgeous than ever."

"And you look..." She mocked his tone, she walked slowly over to his bedside, before finishing with a sarcastic smile, "Even more repulsive than ever."

Max laughed nudging Robyn before shaking his head, "OOOOH! Apply ice to burn!" Mrs Beauchamp glared at Max, who took her reaction as a cue to scuttle off out into the corridor.

"Erm, Mr Beauchamp was in an RTC. He has a minor laceration to his left wrist and a possible fracture too. He's been complaining of chest pains but he did inform Dixie at the scene that he is a sufferer of COPD." Robyn informed the doctor after a long awkward silence.

Connie nodded and place her stephoscope in her ears, "Can you send off for an X-RAY? I'm just going to have a listen to your heart, ok Michael?"

As she did so, he gently whispered, "No good doing that. It's been broken ever since you divorced me." Mrs Beauchamp rolled her eyes and laughed slightly.

"How long have you known about your COPD?"

"A few years. Reckon it's pay back."

"For what?" Connie asked, resting her hand on her hip as Robyn left the room.

Michael tried to reach out for Connie's hand, "Pay back for hurting people. Hurting you, Connie." He paused, "I'm sorry."

Connie stared at her ex husband for a brief moment, completely taken a back by his apology.

"You look really good." He whispered, "You know, I've thought about you a lot. I miss you."

"Oh really? I heard you remarried not so long ago?"

"Didn't work. We had completely different lifestyles. She wanted the whole cosy little happy family thing and I wanted my career and-"

"And the sleazy hotel rooms with a different woman every night?" Connie added, taking a look at the cut on his arm.

"I'm not like that, Con."

"Oh? See, I find that very hard to believe. Considering that was what you wanted or rather did for the majority of our marriage."

"No, no. It wasn't like that. It wasn't about hurting you or not loving you at all. I was lonely, you were always working and-"

"You were never in love with me, Michael." She said as she cleaned up his arm, he winced slightly and frowned as he placed his hand on top of hers to gain her full attention.

"Maybe I should have told you this ten years ago." He paused, "The night we met, under that bridge down Keswick Street during that thunderstorm that everyone in Britain ranted and raved about for days after, well that was the best night of my entire life. I'd had a shit day, my girlfriend at the time had ended me and all I wanted to do was to get home as quickly as possible but when I saw you under the bridge absolutely soaking wet, I didn't care about getting home. There was something about you, Connie, I've never looked at a woman and felt what I felt when I first lay my eyes on you. So I stopped, and watched the rain pour down with you, and I was desperately trying to think of a way to start a conversation with you without coming across as if I was trying to chat you up. So that's why I asked you for directions to Butterfield Way, I wasn't lost at all. I just wanted to talk to you. I don't know why." Michael laughed slightly, "You gave me the completely wrong way, by the way. We spoke for barely 3 minutes, but those 3 minutes were all I needed to fall in love and I knew that we would meet again. I walked that route home from work for four months, hoping I'd see you again, I never did- not on that bridge. It was not until 5 years later, at the hospital that we met again, I didn't want to waste another 5 years without at least getting to know you so that's why I was so persistent on going for a drink."

Connie listened closely, her face softened, "The Summer of 1989. I never knew that you was 'bridge guy'."

"Bridge guy?"

"You didn't tell me your name under the bridge. So my friends called you 'bridge guy'." Connie laughed slightly, thinking back to the thunderstorm, "I felt it, too."

Michael smiled and placed his hand gently in hers, "We've finally found each other, bridge girl."

Connie slowly pulled her hand away, "I'm sorry." She whispered, "We won't ever be together again, Michael. We hurt each other too much." She said softly.

"We never tried."

"That was the part of the problem. I can't put myself through the pain again, I won't do it." Connie sat down on the edge of the bed, "Things haven't been smooth at the minute, everything keeps going wrong and I don't want to add something else to my growing list."

"What's happened?"

Connie's eyes fell onto the wall, not really concentrating, "I'm having a baby." Her voice was just a whisper, "I don't know how I feel about it. All of my life, I've been so certain of everything, always knew I was making the right decision with anything that has been thrown at me. And it terrifies me that I'm so confused about this. I can't leave one of my babies in New York with her father and then keep my new one with me. It isn't fair on Grace, I want them both in my life."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank for your reviews! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter- This wasn't supposed to happen but the fiction decided it was going to so it did! I brought Michael back into Connie's life to help her regain her old self, and by what happens in this chapter, will aid the woman to start regaining her confidence in her ability as a mother as well as other aspects of her life. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! And finally, massive respect and love for my gramps who battled with CPD for 18 years and sadly passed away 09.07.14. Always my hero. Miss you more and more each day- this for him & all of those suffering with CPD. Xxxx**

 **Chapter Six**

Connie stood in the reception, leaning against the desk with a frown stitched across her dainty face as she studied the piece of paper that was in her hands. Louise was sat opposite her in her swivel chair, staring at her, trying to figure out if the rumours were true. If only this woman would take a tiny step to the right, so that she could catch at least a little glimpse of her stomach, she'd definitely be able to certify the ED gossip.

Mrs Beauchamp glanced up from her paperwork at the receptionist, "Is there something I can help you with, Louise?"

"Well Mrs Beauchamp, I was just wondering if the r-" Noel suddenly slid next to Louise in his swivel chair, interrupting her, "Ah Mr Beauchamp has been requesting to see you. He's in ward-"

"I'm fully aware of Mr Beauchamp, thank you Noel." The clinical lead turned her attention to Louise, "What were you saying?"

Louise looked at her colleague who was urging her telepathically not to ask the boss whether or not she was with child, "I was just wondering if the.. The.." Noel sensed that Louise was having some trouble searching for an alternative question so he quickly intervened, "She was just wondering if the... the er..the receptionist! obviously meaning me," He paused, with a fake laugh, "had informed you about Mr Beauchamp's request. Which I just have, so no need to worry, Mrs Beauchamp!" Connie raised her eyebrows, shaking her head before she walked off down the corridor, not wanting to waste another minute of her life continuing a pointless conversation with them.

"Wait! Mrs Beauchamp! He asked to pass this onto you." Connie span around and took the envelope that Noel held out to her before turning on her heel and she wandered off to her office to read whatever her ex had written to her.

 ** _Con,_**

 ** _I know you don't want to visit me. That's fine. You're a busy woman. But I just wanted you to know that I think you're making the right decision about your baby. You can do anything you put your mind to. You'll be fantastic. Don't worry yourself so much, I know you have confidence- apply it within ALL aspects of your life._**

 ** _Take care,_**

 ** _Michael x_**

She read the letter, feeling slightly guilty for not even sending her well wishes to him, but he'd be better soon so Connie decided not to drown herself too much within that guilt and instead she decided to take Michael's advice on board.

* * *

Connie took a deep breath before slowly opening the door to her ex husband's hospital room, she found her feet walking to his bed as he lay there sleeping. It had been three days since he had been admitted to the hospital after he'd been involved in a minor RTC, it wasn't his injuries from the accident that the doctors had decided to keep and observe him for, however. Michael had been diagnosed with constructive pulmonary disease a few years earlier and after he'd developed a chest infection within the week, it had caused his oxygen levels to drop considerably and his carbon monoxide levels had increased dramatically.

Mrs Beauchamp had received a phone call from Michael's doctor, who informed her she was his next of kin and that his condition was serious. _And that it would only be a matter of hours._

Connie couldn't let this man die alone, nobody there to hold his hand or to say goodbye. Despite the years, she _loved_ him, she _cared_ about him.

"Hi Michael." She whispered gently to him, reaching to touch his hand.

The doctor who was stood beside the other side of the bed gently whispered, "I'm going to take his mask off now, Mrs Beauchamp. Is that ok?"

Connie glanced at the doctor, her eyes glazing over as she nodded her head. She watched the slowing of Michael's chest rising and falling, his lungs struggling to fight for the final time. After the doctor had left the room, the clinical lead stroked Michael's hand gently. Her mind felt so jumbled, like somebody had got a hammer to her thoughts and smashed them to pieces. Michael had been her first love, he'd been the first man to passionately kiss her with real love and lust all at the same time and what an incredible feeling that was, to feel as if your heart was fluttering around in your chest but in a wonderful way. He'd been the first man to propose to her, to get down on one knee and say those three words that every girl would love to hear. She remembered how ecstatic she felt when Michael had asked for her hand in marriage, she had thrown her arms tightly around him and they had locked in a passionate embrace that both of them silently wished to never end. Connie placed a gentle kiss on Michael's cheek, "You asked me once if I was happy with you. If I was content with spending my whole entire life with you. I didn't answer, I couldn't give you an answer. I wish you had asked me that several years earlier, because I would have told you that you did make me so incredibly happy. I didn't need anybody but you, and you didn't need anybody but me. We were inseparable, Michael. We were so in love that we were completely oblivious to the world around us, and that was so great. To love another person so much that everything around you becomes insignificant. I didn't realise at the time, but I don't think I've ever been so content with my life. It was perfect because I had you, we had each other." She paused, squeezing his hand gently, "But then success happened. My career happened. I forgot about you and my vision began to focus on the world that we'd became so blinded to. I didn't realise it happening, and I'm sorry that we were too late to fix it." Connie placed a soft kiss onto his hand as she focused on Michael's chest again.

 _Rising and falling._

 _Rising and falling._

 _Rising and falling._

"Thank you Michael." Her voice was gentle, "For asking me for directions under the bridge." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as a smile toyed at her lips. She wiped her eyes with her free hand, "Death is a funny thing. No matter how sick somebody is, it's always a shock. The shock that you'll never ever see that person again, you'll never see their smile or hear their voice because they're gone. But it feels impossible that they have gone because they were fine the last time you saw them, they were laughing, they were smiling, they were talking- _they were alive._ And then it takes a while to register in your mind, it sounds silly but when dad died, it took me a while to realise he'd gone. Even seeing him in the chapel of rest, it didn't feel real. I couldn't feel a connection with that man lying in the coffin because he wasn't my father, my father didn't look like that. He didn't look so _empty."_ She gazed out of the window, thinking of her dad and how she longed to see him. Just one more time, so that she could have the chance she never had to tell him how much he really did mean to her.

Her eyes wandered to Michael's chest again.

 _Rising and falling._

 _Rising and falling._

Her hand rose up to his cheek and she gently stroked it, "I'm sorry that you have to leave so early, Michael." Her voice was shaky, "You'll always occupy a special place in my heart. I mean that, you took the whole thing once upon a time, but didn't quite manage to take all of what remains." She smiled, "I'll never forget you, Mr Beauchamp."

 _Rising and falling._

"Sleep well, darling."

 _Michael's chest fell for the last time as he returned to an angel and his soul slipped away._


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! It's been a while since I last updated. I've had really bad writers block and I feel like this has become a bit of a jigsaw puzzle story but I think I've just kind of ended up expressing my emotions that I have or have had in it. Alex is now appearing in the story! This chapter is set a couple of months from the last chapter, Connie is around 21 weeks pregnant now! Thank you for all of your reviews on the last chapter- they always make me smile :) Please read & review this one! Beth xxx**

* * *

The fresh autumn sun shone brightly through the metal blinds, causing a series of lines to cascade across the cream walls in the master bedroom of the modern house. The birds sang happily whilst perched on the branches of the huge oak tree that sat in the front garden as the postman, who was whistling to his hearts content, shoved Mrs Beauchamp's post through the letterbox rather loudly.

Connie's eyes fluttered open as the letters hit the floor in the hallway. A small groan escaped her lips, she stretched her arms out above her head and wriggled her toes. She reached out for her phone, one eye struggling to stay open, her hand patted her bedside table ferociously as she searched for her mobile. Once retrieved and firmly in her hand, she glanced at the time.

09.35

She sat up, rubbing her eyes whilst trying to figure out what day it was. Tuesday. And she had a long day ahead of her, most definitely. The clinical lead yawned as she dragged herself out of her big comfy bed and padded into her en suite, hoping that a nice hot shower would wake her up.

The water trickled down her body, she listened to the radio as her thoughts travelled to the night before.

"He walks on, doesn't look back.

He pretends he can't hear her.

Starts to whistle as he crosses the street.

Seems embarrassed to be there." Phil Collin's infamous song played, accompanying the thoughts and feelings running wildly through the woman's mind. The lyrics seemed perfectly fitting for the previous night's happenings.

After Michael had passed away, she'd taken a whole new perspective on life itself and her own. She hadn't expected her ex husband's death to have such a powerful effect on her, she felt and thought that she'd already lost and grieved for the man years ago when their divorce was finalised. And sure enough, she had. Connie had just had a sudden realisation that life is far too short.

So this had aided her decision to tell an almost-stranger, that she was pregnant with his child. Connie had expected the doubt, the 'is this a joke?' scenario, but she did not think for a second that Alex would hang up on her. Of course, Mrs Beauchamp knew that she was perfectly capable of bringing this child up as a single parent, which she had all intentions of being although she felt slightly disappointed for her child that their father obviously didn't want to even know them, let alone have contact with.

Connie was forced to abandon her thoughts for a moment as the doorbell started ringing repeatedly. She frowned before she switched the shower off and wrapped a white towel around herself.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She shouted, sighing as she tiptoed hurriedly down the stairs, the doorbell still ringing angrily.

She turned the key in the door and opened it slightly, peeping through the crack. Her eyes widened, more awake than ever when she realised exactly who the person behind the persistent doorbell ringing was.

* * *

"Morning Connie, it's not like you to be late. Everything ok?" Charlie asked Connie as they walked side by side into the ED. She glanced at her watch and sipped her coffee, before surveying the waiting room completely oblivious to what her colleague was saying.

"Connie? Is everything ok?" He repeated as he place her hand on her arm gently.

"Mm? What? Yes, yes. Fine, did Hansen specify a time for the inspectors arrival?" She replied with a question, looking at the nurse.

"Yes, 11AM remember? You wouldn't stop reminding everybody yesterday.." Charlie's eyes darted to the side of his head, trying to figure his boss out.

"Of course, of course." She nodded turning to the reception desk before flicking through some paperwork, "No Dr Keogh today?"

"He's just nipped out to Greggs to get some refreshments for the inspectors." He replied, looking down at Connie, "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we just going to carry on with this small talk?"

The brunette's eyes tore away from the paper in her hands and met the gaze of her closest friend, "Not here. Let's go to my office."

* * *

"Alex? As in the baby's father, Alex?" Charlie repeated, nodding towards Mrs Beauchamp's fast growing rounded bump.

"He said he wanted us to be a family. I barely know the man and he is offering to leave his home, his career, his _whole entire life_ for **me.** So that we can be a family, together, whole as one."

"And what do you want? Do you want that, Connie?"

"No, of course not. I could never invite somebody, an almost complete stranger, with open arms into my life to be part of-to make a family with."

Charlie stifled a giggle, trying to keep his face straight, "Well darling, you've already done the making part." He sat down on the sofa next to his friend, "You can be a family without being a couple. Look at you, Grace and Sam. You're a family. You both love Grace, and no doubt care for each other. Families come in all shapes and sizes, it doesn't have to conform to society's version of normal. And listen, if the man has travelled thousands of miles overnight just to tell you that he is going to support you and your child then he obviously cares and his heart is in the right place. You've just got to give him the chance to show you this. I'm not suggesting for you to have a relationship with him, just give him the chance to be a father."

"But what if it backfires?"

"In the end, we only regret chances we didn't take." The white haired nurse whispered, gently patting Connie's arm before rising to his feet, "Talk to him. Sort something out, I don't want to see you sat on The Jeremy Kyle show in a few months." He added smiling, with a glint in his eye.

She rolled her eyes, trying to hold back the giggle that was desperately trying to escape her lips, "Mr Fairhead, I can promise you that it will never come to that."

* * *

It had been a long day at the ED what with the inspection that had gone very well to Connie's delight but that didn't stop Alex's words and actions playing on her mind. Charlie was right, her, Sam and Grace had always been a family so maybe things could work out with Alex? Of course, she didn't know him half as much as she had known Sam but what was stopping her from getting to know him? _Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all._

Connie reached for her phone to call Alex, but just as she scrolled through her contacts, an email from Grace popped up making her jump. She smiled at the screen. Alex could wait a moment.

 ** _Hey Mum :)_**

 ** _ITS NOW FINALLY THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS! Dads being boring and wont let me stay at londons tonight because im coming home in only 2 more days, he said he wants 2 spend loads of time with me but I want to see London because im not going 2 see her for 2 hole months! and thats so longgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg._**

 ** _I can facetime dad, I cant facetime London because she hasnt got an iPhone because her mum said that she cant have 1. dad just doesnt understand !_**

 ** _I liked the pic of the baby. it looks like an alien. have u got a big massive belly yet? do u look like your going to explode? I cant wait 2 see u! :) ive sent u a pic of the sculpture I made in art class, I made it 4 u and I was going to bring it home with me but dad said that it wont fit in my suitcase. Grandma is picking us up from the airport at 2 so I will text u when we get back to grandmas._**

 ** _im going to have to go now mum. dinners ready! i cant wait to have my fav dinner again, dads cooking isn't as good as yours lol_**

 ** _see you soon!_**

 ** _love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :)_**

* * *

 ** _Good Evening Gracie!_**

 ** _Ah don't be too upset, sweetheart- your dad just wants to make the most of the time you have together, you're not going to see each other for 8 weeks! That's a long time. Enjoy the next two days with dad, I know he'll have something tremendously fun planned for the both of you!_**

 ** _Yes, it does look a bit like an alien ha! You looked like that once, too. A little bit. I'm hoping not to explode anytime soon though, thanks baby! I'm so excited too! Yes, I've got it! It's amazing! You're so clever and talented, you always make me proud. Well done Grace! You and Kieron? Is that right? I'm sure you mentioned him visiting your grandma a while ago? I finish work at 4pm and then I'm all yours!_**

 ** _HA HA! Mama knows best. Mama cooks best. Mama IS the best ;-)_**

 ** _I'm joking. Not about the cooking though..._**

 ** _See you very soon darling!_**

 ** _I love you loads and miss you loads._**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The mother grinned from ear to ear, emails from Grace always brightened her day. She was growing into the most wonderful, beautiful and incredibly happy child and the clinical lead wished the exact same for the baby growing inside of her.

"Hi Alex. It's Connie. I was just wondering if we could talk?" She whispered.

 _Life is a huge journey, with winds, bends and bumps that throw you into the unexpected that can lead you into darkness. But even the darkest night ends with sunrise. So keep going and you'll reach it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! This chapter introduces Alex properly into the story. I really liked his character, he said some lovely and powerful things in his scene with Connie. Please read and review if you can. It means lots! 3 Beth xxxx**

* * *

"Hello." He stood in the dimly lit hallway, awkwardly holding a bunch of flowers in one hand and fiddling with something in his pocket with the other.

Connie glanced at the flowers that sat in the grip of Alex's tightly clenched fist and then her eyes slowly met the gaze of his, "Hi." She flashed him a brief smile before reaching down for her heels.

"Oh... These are for you, if you want to put them in a er..." Alex paused, searching for the right word.

"Vase." They both said finishing of his sentence simultaneously. A smile graced Connie's face as she gently took the flowers from him, "Thank you. Very thoughtful." She whispered gently.

"I wasn't sure if you would like flowers." Alex replied, looking down at the gorgeous bouquet too, "You see that purple one there? That's called a Marjoram. It means joy and happiness." His eyes lingered on the beautiful woman's face, "That is what I wish for you, Connie."

She looked down at her feet, her teeth sinking into her lip as a familiar feeling rushed through her. The same feeling she had felt when her and Alex had dinner together all those months ago and they'd sat and talked for hours on end far into the cold Winter's night. She couldn't explain it then or even now. She didn't know him, she knew hardly anything about him and yet she felt so comfortable around this stranger. What was it? Connie just felt safe with him, safe to let anything and everything out to him.

"Are you a florist too?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"This is delicious. Do you eat here often?" Alex asked, polishing off the rest of his plate hungrily as Connie sipped her glass of water.

"No." She replied, shaking her as she stared into space, completely bored after an hour of small talk. Alex peered at her and placed his cutlery down onto the table gently, trying desperately to see what was going on in this intelligent woman's head.

"What?" Connie asked, suddenly aware of her dinner date's eyes fixed upon her face. A long silence permeated around them as the doctor remained in deep thought.

"After you left Bucharest, I never expected to see you again. A little part of me thought that you'd stay, and then I could have gotten to know you. I would have liked that. But you ran back home and so I forgot about you and stopped dwindling on the what if's." He leaned back in his chair, "Five months later, you rang me and told me that you're carrying my child? How can that be possible? I don't know you, all I know is what you have given me. I know you're a passionate person. And I know you were a lonely woman five months ago and still now, I see your loneliness."

The brunette's eyes glazed over, was she lonely?

"Solitude is fine but you need someone to tell that solitude is fine, Connie."

Connie placed her hands together, gently running her thumb over her index finger, "As you said, you don't know me. You cannot make judgement on how I feel, I am incredibly content with my life. I have a beautiful healthy and happy daughter, a fulfilling career and a perfect house. I couldn't be more ecstatic if I tried."

He looked at Connie over his pint of beer as he picked it up, "Happiness makes a home. Family makes a home. No matter how 'perfect' the house may be."

The clinical lead's mouth formed the shape of an 'O', her eyebrows coming together as she frowned at him, "You don't know anything." She hissed angrily. How could he even feel like he had the right to comment on her life?

"I know you are a woman with all good intentions with whatever you set your mind to. I know you are intelligent and extremely beautiful."

She smiled sarcastically, "Oh spare me."

"And modest too." He added placing his beer down on the table.

"You don't know as much as you think."

Alex reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Connie's, "Then let me. Let me get to know every single thing about you. I want to know who you are. Your ambitions, your fears and all of your flaws. You're 20 weeks pregnant with our child and I don't even know your middle name, your birthday or your favourite colour."

Connie glanced down at his hand resting on top of her own, "I don't have a middle name." She replied after a brief silence.

A smile lightened Alex's face and he gently squeezed Connie's hand, "I promise you that I will look after our child until the day I die. I won't let you down. I just want us to know each other."

* * *

"Morning Mrs Beauchamp." Robyn smiled cheerily as the clinical lead bounced passed the staff nurse.

Connie turned her head and smiled, "Good morning Robyn. Good morning Lofty." as she walked into the emergency department.

Lofty turned to Robyn his face full of disbelief and confusion, "Did the ice queen actually just acknowledge us with a smile?" Robyn playfully smacked her friends arm and giggled.

Connie walked over to her dearest friend and beamed at him, "Morning Mr Fairhead."

"Are you alright?" Charlie laughed, "You obviously woke up on the right side of the bed this morning. How did last night go?"

"Same as any other night." She shrugged, picking some files up from reception and she placed them carefully under her left arm as the nurse grinned at her from ear to ear.

"What?" She frowned, noticing the Cheshire Cat that had taken over Charlie's face.

"It's nice to see you smiling again." He patted her arm gently, winking at her before wandering off into the cubicles.

Connie's lips twitched to stop another smile gracing her petite face. She'd had a great night with Alex, they'd stayed up talking way into the early hours of the morning, he seemed too good to be true. Too good for her. She liked him and even though she wasn't sure of whether this was a romantic interest or just pure friendship, she was sure she liked him and it didn't matter to her which one of those it was because he'd made her feel something, she hadn't felt so naturally in a long time:

 _Happiness._

And that's when she realised that happiness often sneaks through a door you didn't realise you'd left open.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello Hello Hello! I'm really sorry that it's been years since my last update but I had v v BAD writers block with this one until I had a small idea that has escalated into this! If it's a bit of a ramble, I apologise! I've included a lot more characters in this chapter so I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! I am going to finish this story in the next chapter so please read and review! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! Beth xxx**_

It was a freezing cold Christmas Day, all was quiet and still in the Beauchamp household. It was Connie's first Christmas without Grace and what a lonely one it was seeming to be. The sound of the radio blaring loudly from her alarm clock woke Mrs Beauchamp with a jump, Bing Crosby's 'It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas' played cheerily but it wasn't making the clinical lead feel merry one single bit. She leaned over to turn it off, pressing the button at the top however much to her annoyance, Mr Crosby carried on with his very jolly song.

"Shut up!" She groaned, bashing the clock against her bedside table as Frank Sinatra began to blare out, "Argh!"

She pulled the duvet over her head and sighed loudly, desperately trying to block out the music. Do They Know It's Christmas? soon started drifting through the bedroom and Connie decided that enough was enough.

She hobbled out of bed and picked up the alarm clock, "I don't know if they know it's Christmas but I certainly fucking do!" She padded over to the window and tugged the curtains open before cracking the window a jar. The way she launched the clock out into the Winter's morning was fantastic, she could have easily won gold at the javelin event in The Olympics.

"Bah-bloody-hum bug." She mumbled, finally satisfied.

* * *

Connie subconsciously rested her hand on her rather large bump as she set the staff up for the day, as she did so she noticed a certain Dr Knight hiding behind his brother, wearing a pair of sunglasses and rubbing his forehead.

"Let's get to work." Mrs Beauchamp clasped her hands together, magically managing to make eye contact with almost every staff member, "Thank you."

Cal quickly tried to slip away out of sight but it was too late, he'd been spotted, "Dr Knight?"

He span around and a fake confused 'I have no idea why you're holding me back' smile graced his face, "Mrs Beauchamp."

"What's with the..?" She gestured to his sunglasses.

"The what sorry?" Cal looked behind his left shoulder and then his right as if somebody was standing behind him.

"The glasses?"

"Oh! Right, yes, well you see..." He racked his brains, trying to quickly come up with an excuse for the black sun protectors covering his eyes, "Do you remember that time I did the ice bucket challenge? Well it's gone viral now, loads of girls have sold their stories about me to The Sun, I've been trying to get away from the press all morning. It's just been a whirlwind morning, really. I need to be unrecognisable, I'm basically Ashley Cole at the moment." Cal rambled as Ethan and Lily looked on, laughing at his extreme dramatic hand gestures.

"And the real reason?" Connie stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the young doctor.

"He got punched in the face last night by security for trying to do a strip tease on the bar." Ethan chuckled as he slid past them both.

Connie shook her head, "When did you stop drinking?"

"9pm." Cal mumbled, pulling the glasses off, "It's Christmas! I think the security men overreacted slightly."

"Don't let this happen again, Dr Knight. You're not at university anymore." And with that she went off into her office, unable to stop the chuckle escaping her lips.

"Great." He sighed, "So I'm not allowed to party anymore... God that woman-"

"It was at Gala Bingo! It's hardly a party." Ethan frowned with an amused smile on his face, "As much as the OAP's loved seeing you half naked, it definitely was not the right place nor time."

* * *

Max arrived in the ED at 11.30 with Robyn and Lofty, they strolled in laughing happily and stopped as they reached reception where Connie, Dylan, Charlie and Zoe were stood going through some paperwork quickly together. Noel and Big Mac were stood leaning over the computer, they had been trying to figure out how to turn the radio up for the past half an hour.

Big Mac looked up as he heard the three musketeers joking about together, "Good Morning, you three are very merry this morning, I must say!"

Robyn looked at her brother and then at her best friend and smiled knowingly, "Because..."

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" The three shouted, slightly out of time with one another.

"And... I have mistletoe!" Max grinned, pulling some from his pocket, he leant over the desk, "Come here Big Mac!"

Big Mac chuckled as the porter placed a big kiss on his forehead, "Noel, the man with the best Christmas name!" He placed a kiss on Noel's cheek, and by now the four doctors were watching.

He walked over to them, "Merry Christmas!" He held the mistletoe above Connie's head and she rolled her eyes before tiptoeing and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not kissing you." Dylan snorted, "So don't you dare bring that near me." Lofty and Robyn watched on, absolutely wetting themselves with laughter.

"You are." Max grinned before planting one on his lips leaving Dr Keogh stunned in shock.

"Mr Fairhead." He continued to share the love and then he reached Zoe.

She looked up at her husband, their eyes locked together and they shared a beautiful silence until Max's lips broadened into a handsome smile, "Merry Christmas Zoe." He whispered before leaning in, their lips crashed together after what felt like an eternity, they both smiled into their loving embrace.

Connie watched the pair and couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see the pair happy again. The smile soon disappeared as a familiar pain swept through her though. Her hand gripped onto the side and she took a deep breath. Charlie turned to her and placed his hand upon the small of her back, "Are you alright Connie?"

"Mm yeah fine. It's just- uh Braxton hicks, it'll pass."

* * *

"Pstt! Lily! Lily!" Noel had been trying to get Dr Chao's attention for the past five minutes, "Lily! Lillllyyy..." without any luck, the receptionist tried to get the doctor's attention in another way.

He stood up and said in the most unbelievable excited tone ever, "Oh my goodness, everyone! Look! It's Eamon and Ruth from This Morning!"

Lily looked up from her clipboard and Noel jumped in front of her, "Great now I've got your attention." he grinned, "I'm not one to spread gossip, but-"

"You are."

"Guess who's in labour?" Noel continued excitedly.

"Mrs Beauchamp?" Lily frowned, "How do you know?"

"She asked me to call her-"

Noel was interrupted by Alex, "Excuse me, can you tell me where Connie Beauchamp is?"

"Can I ask who's asking?" Noel grinned.

"I am the baby's father." He said hurriedly, evidently in a rush.

"Right you are, Max? Can you take this gentleman up to maternity to Mrs Beauchamp?" Alex nodded, "Don't worry, I can find my own way." he half walked/jogged off towards the mat unit, almost knocking Nurse Miller over.

"Oooh who was that spice?" She asked with a grin.

"Mrs Beauchamp's baby's father." Noel nodded with a smile, "Ah don't you love a Christmas baby?"

"Oh." Robyn sighed, feeling a little deflated.

* * *

Connie lay in the hospital bed gazing at her new baby boy, she placed a gentle kiss onto his head and whispered, "Merry Christmas baby."

"Connie." Alex rushed in and stopped in his tracks as he noticed the tiny bundle in the woman's arms, he stared at them both for a moment before moving to the side of the bed, "Wow." He murmered.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Mrs Beauchamp took his small hand in hers, not being able to take her eyes off of him for a second.

"It's a boy!" He beamed, "Hey little one." Alex reached out and gently stroked the new-born's cheek with his finger, "I'm sorry I didn't make it on time."

"It's ok." She whispered, "Charlie was here so I got to cut off the blood circulation to his hand instead of yours."

The mother carefully passed the little boy to his father for the first time and the love that was felt was clearly shown all of Alex's face, a tear rolled down his cheek as he held his son for the first time, his eyes glued to him. He managed to tear them away from him for a moment, "Thank you Connie." He whispered, "He's amazing."

* * *

 _The morning of Christmas, Connie was miserable but in the evening as she lay cradling her baby boy in her arms, she was on top of the world. She looked down at the tiny human being she was holding, she thought of all the things she could say and do to influence him and what a tremendous responsibility that was to have. What she would do with him would influence not only him, but everyone he would meet and not for a day or a month or a year but for time and eternity._

She was going to give this her best shot.


End file.
